Voyeurism
by Dark Soul of Shadows
Summary: Always be wary on how you think. Miku and Meiko learned this the hard way. Kaito/Len


_So here I am again, writing another yaoi story. I really need to get a life._

_WARNING: Perverted thoughts(hopefully from you), language, and yaoi!_

_--_

"Thank you Miku. You can go now." Miku smiled at Master. She has just finished recording an album featuring a new song of hers. She left the recording studio, waving goodbye. Her stomach growled all of the sudden. Leek sounded really tasty at that moment. She walked down the halls toward the kichen. She had just past Kaito's room when she heard a voice.

"Onii-san! Is this really necessary?" someone complained. Miku's head cocked to the side. She knew that voice.

"Yes Len, now keep your voice down," Miku heard Kaito say. What was Len doing in Kaito's bedroom?

"But it stings! Badly!" Len protested. Meiko came walking down the wall, noticing Miku. Meiko gave her a questioning look and Miku pointed at the door. Meiko crouched down beside her and put her ear to the door, mirroring Miku.

"It won't sting if you relax. Just loosen up," they heard Kaito say.

"Like anyone would believe that. Is there some sort of drug I can have…?" Len asked hopefully. Meiko's eyes widened.

"No. I wouldn't use it on a problem so simple," Kaito replied. Len sighed.

"I guess."

"Alright. Are you ready?"

"…Yes," was the reluctant reply.

Miku and Meiko heard something shake. A bottle maybe?

"OW!"

The two girls jumped at the yell.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! That stings Onii-san!" Len yelled.

"Stop cringing, Len. It'll stop hurting after a while. Just calm down. I'll wait," Kaito said. Len's breathing became slower before you could barely hear it.

"Alright, continue," he said. Len's breathing then became ragged, but didn't say anything aloud.

"Okay, I'm done, are you alright?" Kaito asked. There was a long pause. "Len? Len! Answer me!"

"I think I'm okay, but it feels kind of numb," Len said.

"What?!" Kaito demanded, sounding alarmed. "That's not good." There was ruffling. "Can you feel this?"

"Barely." A pause. "Ack! Okay, I feel it! I feel it! Just let go! It feels all tingly!" Kaito chuckled.

"Alright. Ready to wrap it up?"

"Will it be painful?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Don't worry, but it'll feel better. I promise." Miku and Meiko could practically hear him smirking.

"Fine, Onii-san, just be gentle." There was more shifting, then a loud hiss.

"Are you alright, Len?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just ignore the hissing. I'll be alright," Len replied.

"Okay, if your sure…"

More hissing was heard and some soft shuffling. Miku and Meiko heard a groan from Kaito.

"Damn, it's so tight!"

The girls choked.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!? Do you think you could loosen it up?"

"Yes, but you know it will hurt."

"It'll just hurt more later if we keep it that way! Now loosen it up Kaito!"

"Alright, alright! There's no need to shout it to the heavens!"

There was more rustling. Miku and Meiko were waiting expectantly. What was going on in there?!

"How's that?" Kaito asked finally. Len let out a sigh of what seemed to be relief.

"Yes, much better, thanks Onii-san," he said.

"No problem. Ready to continue?"

"…Yes."

There was no sound coming from inside. The girls had no clue what was going on.

"How does it feel now?" Kaito asked after several minutes, except… something was off with is voice. It was rougher.

"Much better. You were right, it does feel good," Len said, sounding breathless.

"I told you," Kaito said smugly. There was more silence.

"Onii-san? Kaito! What are you doing?! Don't touch there!"

"Stop struggling! It can't hurt you!"

"Wait! Kaito!

"Len!"

"GAH!" they both screamed at the same time.

That yell made Meiko and Miku frozen. What… was…?

"Great, now that stuff is all over me! Do you know how long it will take to get this stuff off? My hair will never be the same again! And I think I'm sticking to your sheets." There was a pause and a faint shifting. "Onii-san, they're not coming off. Help me." The two voyeurs heard a chuckle from Kaito.

"Here, hold on a second." There was more rustling, then a loud groan was heard from Kaito.

"Now my sheets are all wet!"

"Well you're the one who thought of this brilliant idea. Besides, what did you expect? I told you we shouldn't have done it."

"And leave you in that pain? Never."

"Yeah, yeah, and would it kill you to put your pants on? We're done with that, in case you haven't noticed," Len said bored.

"I could say the same for you," Kaito retorted. Meiko's eyes widened while Miku had to put her hand over her mouth.

"You do realize that you won't be able to walk for a while, right?" Kaito continued.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that," Len replied wincing. "Ow, that hurts."

"It's not my fault. You wouldn't relax."

"Sure, blame me while I'm dying of pain!"

"Oh, stop being dramatic! Hold on a second. I'll go get a towel from the bathroom," Kaito said.

"Wait! Onii-san!" There was a pause. "You're not going to tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not."

The door suddenly opened and Miku and Meiko looked up at Kaito, somewhat embarrassed at being caught. Kaito looked at the two in surprise. He was only wearing his pants and they could see Len being covered by a sheet. That made the two girls slightly grow red and looked the other way.

"Meiko? Miku? Why are you up against my door?" he asked, but in a tone that obviously stated "I really don't want to know, but I will eventually".

"Uhh… we needed your help with something?" Miku made it sound like a question. Kaito crossed his arms.

"And that would be?" he demanded.

"Uh…"

"Forget that, Kaito! Were you making out with Len?!" Meiko demanded, cutting straight to the chase. She ignored the shocked faces of the two boys and continued. "I mean really! I'm surprised that Rin didn't hear and come over to kick your ass!" Len looked at her confused and Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired.

"What she means is," Miku said, not wanting to embarrass Meiko any further. "we heard some things… and we are asking for an explanation."

Kaito and Len looked at each other, looking somewhat confused, then Kaito realized what the conversation he was having with Len could be mistaken as. Len just cocked his head to the side, still confused. Kaito gave him a look and Len's eyes widened.

"What the hell!?" Miku cringed slightly at how high Len's voice was. "You think that-! That Kaito-! That I-!?" Len was lost for words. Then one word came to his mind. "PERVERTS! I can't believe you two!"

"Well then what _were_ you doing!?" Meiko demanded. Kaito looked at her, somewhat irritated.

"We went swimming in the pool across the road. Len skinned his leg on the side and it started bleeding. I carried him to the house and wrapped it up in a bandage," He said. Len showed them his leg with the bandage on, as if to prove their point. "Len was too much of a baby for the pain, so he asked for a drug that would ease the pain, but it wasn't worth it because it wasn't that serious of an injury. However, because of the injury, his leg is stiff and walking will be difficult."

Miku and Meiko looked at each other.

"Well, what was 'too tight'?" Meiko asked, crossing her arms. Len paled at what would be going through their perverted heads of theirs.

"My bandage," he said. "It was too tight and my blood circulation was off. Kaito just had to yell about it when he figured it out." Miku shifted uncomfortably.

"What was that scream you did at the end?" she asked.

"I wanted to clean the area around the bandage, so I grabbed the medical alcohol and put it on a swab. Len didn't like the stuff and pushed the bottle away. It went all over the place and all over us," Kaito replied, crossing his arms.

"Alright! So what's so bad about that?! Why would it be so bad to tell someone!" Meiko demanded.

"Like I said, Len can't handle pain, so he didn't want me to tell anyone." Kaito and Len explained the whole situation as if it made perfect sense. Miku and Meiko slowly turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry Kaito, we jumped to conclusions," Miku said. She and Meiko bowed slightly in apology.

"It's alright, just don't do that again," Kaito said. The two girls nodded and walked away, embarrassed at their thoughts. They closed the door behind them, leaving Len and Kaito to themselves. The silence enveloped both of them. The two looked at each other. Len in irritation, Kaito in amusement.

"'Can't handle pain'? Is that the best you can come up with? Geez, BaKaito, I get run over with the Roda Rolla weekly," Len murmured, making sure that Kaito could hear. Kaito just smirked and leaned down to kiss Len straight on the lips. He thrust his tongue in Len's mouth and explored it with much interest. When they broke apart, Len was panting heavily and Kaito wrapped his arms possessively around him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else. Same time next week?" Kaito asked, watching Len catch his breath. In between the pants, Len was grinning.

"Wouldn't miss it."

--

_Yep, yep. Surprise ending. Not that creative, am I? By the way, you people thought dirty, didn't you? XD Please review._


End file.
